fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marik Gardener
Summary Marik is the son of the Demon King and is a part of the resistance against him. He was born from the dead corpse of his mother and was forced to eat her to survive as a baby. Even though he was only a fetus, he remembers his father kiling his mother. He regenerated when she was killed. A few months after his birth, the leader of the resistance against his father took him in. There, he learned to use his power to keep others safe and fell in love with a techno wizard named Violetta. Soon, he was ready to go on missions to help end the war his father had started. He knew that the only way to end the war was to defeat his father. He trained long and hard until he was near the strength of his father. However, he and Violetta both went alone to confront him. The Demon King ended up killing Violetta which unleashed an imaginable amount of rage within Marik making him go beyond his unleashed form. After killing the King, he was given the throne, but before he took it, he asked the King of Life to ressurect Violetta, so she could be his queen, Powers and Stats Name: Marik Gardener Origin: Demon Spirit Class: Demon-Human Hybrid/Martial Artist Age: 15 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Demon Magic, Enhanced physical abilities, flight, Atomic Destruction, Barrier Creation, and intangibility | Same abilities as before; (Powers gained after receiving Heaven's Shard), Reality warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Complete Arsenal Tier: '''Possibly'' 5-B | '''At least' 5-A | 2-C (See note below) '''Attack Potency: '''Possibly Planet Level (Stopped an attack that had the potential to destroy the Earth) | At least '''Large Planet Level (Destroyed a castle the size of Jupiter) | Multi-Universe Level (With the power of Heaven's Shard, he can control the space-time continum of the Multiverse.) Speed: FTL+ (moved faster than Kannui, a character who moves at 10 times the Speed of Light)' | MFTL+ '(Flew across an entire realm in 30 seconds)' | Omnipresent '(When obtaining Heaven's Shard) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 100 | Galactic (lifted a bolder that weighed as much as the Galaxy) Striking Strength: '''Possibly Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ+ | Unknown. Likely Multi-Universal''' Durability: Possibly''' Planet Level | At least Large Planet Level | Unknown. Likely Multi-Universal Level''' Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of Meters | Unknown Standard Equiptment: None Intelligenc: Fighting Genius and above average intelligence | Nigh-omniscient Weakness: Human Blood reacts like acid on his skin. Keys: Sea of Blood | Beyond Time and Space | Heaven's Shard Note: The Demon Spirit Universe contains 6 dimensions, which are refered to as mini universe's that are as big as ours despite having the "mini" part in it. Each of the mini universe's also have their own space-time continuum. Due to existing along with the main Demon Spirit universe and by manipulating it which in turn manipulates said 6 mini universes via the Heaven's Shard, makes Marik have Multi-Universal AP and tier. Other Wins: Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Doctor Strange's Profile ''' '''Losses: Draws: Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Figures Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demon Spirit Category:Omnipresent Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users